


Indiscretion is Key

by spinmybowtie



Series: Bathhouse Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Exhibitionism, Innocence, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a regular “performer” at a NYC bathhouse. Kurt suspects nothing until he hits the steam room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscretion is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt at the GKM.

Kurt stared at the address scrawled on the bright blue post-it note, comparing it to the numbers on the large brick building in front of him. A week prior, he had been complaining about the toll the not-so-fresh New York City air had been taking on his skin and how he hadn’t been able to splurge on proper skin care. Chase had overheard him and surprised him with an address and a smirk. Kurt was confused at first, since Chase and he were not exactly friends. Sure, he was nice enough, but he was always telling Kurt to loosen up, to relax a bit more, and had even offered more than once to take him out to do just that. Kurt had declined politely, not sure he was ready for _that_ kind of relaxation.

No, he just wanted to sit in a hot, steamy room and feel his pores breathe for the first time in weeks.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked through the heavy wooden door. He immediately noticed the heady scent in the air and the bright lighting accenting several black and white photographs on the walls, each of them featuring smooth skin and tight muscle. It was nothing like any spa he had ever seen before. Kurt approached the front desk and was caught off guard by the incredibly attractive man standing behind it, wearing a tight white button up with even tighter white pants, topped off with a brilliant smile of perfect white teeth.

“H-hello. I’m here for the steam room.” Kurt managed a small smile, hoping that he could hide how flustered he was. Mr. Tight White Pants looked him up and down and Kurt somehow felt naked even though he was wearing a few layers of clothing. He thinks he may have squeaked a bit when asked if it was his first time there, accompanied by a shaky nod. He managed to make a payment without incident, and the guy handed him a key for a locker and gave him directions to the changing room.

“Hope you enjoy yourself, Mr. Hummel,” he said, winking at Kurt like he knew something that Kurt was in no way privy to. Kurt nodded again and headed down a hallway. There was something off about this place, and Kurt wondering if he should just ask for a refund and leave. He shrugged off his apprehension, reminding himself that he wasn’t new at this. He had been going to spas for the past five years, ever since he was thirteen and presented his father with a homemade pamphlet on the long term benefits of professional skin care.

Kurt pushed open the door to the locker room, not paying much attention to the lack of a women’s locker room nearby, and found an empty spot in the back corner. He grabbed a couple large, plush towels from a nearby shelf, almost knocking over a couple of baskets below it. There were some bottles of clear fluid in one, but he figured it was massage oil and didn’t think too much of them. The other basket was full of small, foil squares, but it was dark and he just wanted to get into the steam room as quickly as possible, so he made a mental note to check out any free samples on his way out.

Looking over his shoulder to make sure nobody was nearby, Kurt began to undress. He had seen a couple guys over by the showers, but the room seemed pretty empty and he decided that coming on a weekday was probably a good decision. He quickly stripped, wrapping a towel around his waist and hoping that nobody noticed when his first attempt didn’t go so well, his bare ass flashing anyone behind him. He neatly folded his clothes, stacking them in the locker and making sure it was secure, and headed toward the steam room.

**~^*^~**

Blaine was bored. He sat in the dark room, his body covered with sweat and drops of water from the hot steam swirling around him. He had been hoping to find someone new, someone he hadn’t already hooked up with, but it was a slow day. Blaine rolled his neck, looking around lazily and ignoring the guys staring at him, hoping that he would pick them. He supposed he should be ashamed of his reputation as the guy that every man in the place wanted to fuck, but he really wasn’t. He was pushing thirty, and if there was anything that made him feel like a teenager again, it was the thrill of several hot men watching him take cock.

The bath house was a place that Blaine accidentally discovered a couple years ago. He started out only stopping by every few weeks, but now he was a regular, well known by the staff and infamous among the clientele. Blaine loved that could forget about everything and just focus on the hard bodies around him and the anonymity that came with casual sex. Even more than that, Blaine loved to put on a good show, making all the men around him beg to suck him off or try to get him on his knees for them. He loved the eyes that would stay glued to him when he was pressed against a wall, some nameless guy pounding into him while he made sure to arch his back just right or lick his lips to drive his audience insane.

Leaning his head back against the wall, Blaine considered leaving. He had been sitting in the steam long enough, and the day seemed to be a lost cause. He surveyed the room for what would have been the last time if the door hadn’t opened. Blaine’s eyes widened as the man – hell, he was still a boy – walked in, huddled in on himself as he unfairly tried to cover himself with his arms. He had pale skin stretched over well toned muscles that Blaine wanted to touch all over and mark as his. Blaine watched as the new guy climbed up to sit on the second level of benches. The other guys were watching him, too, but he either actually didn’t notice or was pretending not to.

Blaine’s gaze traveled to the guy sitting in the corner, who was obviously interested in the kid as well. They locked eyes for a moment, and all it took was one small shake of Blaine’s head for the other man to know that he was off limits to everyone else. This one was Blaine’s, and _god_ , he was beautiful. Blaine turned back to him, his eyes roving over long legs and up to where his hair, obviously well styled before, had started to droop from the humidity. He was breathtaking.

 _This is going to be fun_ , Blaine thought to himself, undoing his towel and letting it drop to his sides.

**~^*^~**

Kurt tried to relax and let the steam take over. It was hot in the small room, the wooden benches slick from condensation and the air so thick it was hard to breathe. Kurt tried to keep his gaze focused on his own knees, forcing himself to not look at the other men in the room. He noted them all as he got settled, the two guys sitting close together to his left and one in the corner on his right. Then, directly across from him, sat a man who was absolutely dreamy and making it horribly difficult for Kurt to not stare. He didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable. They were all in nothing but towels, and the last thing Kurt wanted to do was cause conflict. Granted, the men of New York were certainly more open than those he knew back in Ohio, but old habits die hard and Kurt had only been in the city for a few months. It was a lot to get used to.

After a few minutes, Kurt couldn’t help but lift his eyes. He only meant to look for a second, because the guy across from him was seriously gorgeous, but he suddenly found it impossible to look away. The man’s hair was dark with wet curls matted to his forehead, and the way he was sitting, with one leg bent and resting on the bench, was provocative and slightly intimidating. He looked to be on the shorter side, but his body was muscular with light hair covering his chest and trailing down until it disappeared below his towel. Or at least, where his towel had been a few minutes ago.

Kurt froze, his jaw dropping from shock and his mouth going dry despite the moisture in the room. His eyes zeroed in on the man’s hand as he stroked himself slowly. Apparently, he found Kurt’s reaction amusing, since he didn’t look away at all, like he was challenging Kurt to keep watching. He held Kurt’s gaze and smirked, keeping a relaxed pace. Kurt looked out the corner of his eye at the other men in the room, expecting them to say something or do something, but they were watching just as intently, making no secret of their own erections underneath their towels. Kurt felt like he was in an incredibly vivid dream, because things like this don’t happen to him. Guys don’t want him like that, they don’t look at him, and they certainly don’t jerk off in front of him.

It was surreal, and he knew he should probably leave, but Kurt couldn’t deny his own arousal at the sight before him, his dick hardening with each passing second. He was human, after all, and the man was extremely attractive. Kurt watched him continue moving his hand leisurely, twisting at the head and tracing back down with his fingertips. It was the hottest thing Kurt had ever seen in his life, and against his better judgment, he kept watching, never expecting what came next.

The man tilted his head to the side as if he was contemplating something, and then he was standing up and walking toward Kurt, his towel left behind and his hand still wrapped around his hard cock. He stopped in front of Kurt, placing his hands on Kurt’s knees and moving them to the sides before climbing up to kneel on the lower bench. Kurt stared at him dumbly, his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. He had no idea what to do in this situation and he hoped to get a hint sometime soon, because just the simple touch of the man’s fingertips on his bare skin was making Kurt dizzy.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” the man asked, tracing small, slow circles against Kurt’s knees.

Kurt gaped at him for a second before his brain caught up. “K-Kurt,” he breathed, proud of himself for even remembering his own name when the guy’s hands were sliding under his towel and over his thighs.

“Hello, Kurt. I’m Blaine,” he said, lips quirked up in a smile. Kurt’s eyes moved rapidly between Blaine’s face and lower, where his erection was just a few inches away. “How old are you, Kurt?”

“I, uh… I’m eighteen.” Kurt was expecting Blaine to leave him alone, deciding that Kurt was much too young and painfully inexperienced to bother with. Blaine did no such thing, however, his smile growing wider as he leaned in closer.

“I’ve never done this before,” Kurt blurted out, wincing at how cliché and childish he must sound. Blaine paused, his hands squeezing at the soft skin of Kurt’s thighs, trying to soothe his nerves.

“Well, you’re in luck, because I have,” Blaine replied, looking down at the tented towel in Kurt’s lap. Kurt would have covered himself if he could make his arms move. “And from what I can tell, you’re going to be a fast learner.”

Kurt swallowed thickly, his breathing fast and shallow from the combination of hot air and how hopelessly turned on he was. “W-won’t they see?” Kurt’s gaze darted around the room, darkened by the thick steam, where the other patrons were watching the both of them closely. Blaine removed his hands from Kurt’s thighs and pressed them against the wall on either side of Kurt’s head, leaning forward until his mouth grazed against his ear.

“I don’t think they’ll mind,” Blaine whispered, low and hot, sending sparks of arousal throughout Kurt’s body. “I bet they want to watch you come almost as badly as I do.”

Kurt closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from emitting some sort of inhuman noise. A million thoughts raced through his head in that moment, most of them questioning whether this was real or some kind of erotic fantasy in his head, induced by some weird chemicals in the steam. He had never had a proper kiss, much less a sexual partner, and he always envisioned both with someone that he loved or at least liked a lot. There was something about Blaine, though, that made Kurt trust him even though he had no good reason to.

The wet slide of Blaine’s lips along his neck broke Kurt from his thoughts. It took a split second for Kurt to realize that this was really happening, and even less time to succumb to the fact that it felt incredible. Blaine pulled away too quickly and Kurt whimpered, making Blaine chuckle lightly as he wrapped a hand around the back of Kurt’s neck to pull him forward into a hard kiss.

Blaine moaned against Kurt’s mouth, loving how pliable his lips were and how easy it was to take charge. The soft noises Kurt made as Blaine slipped his tongue into his mouth went straight to his cock, making him rock into the edge of the bench between Kurt’s legs, the soft towel creating just enough friction to hold him over. Blaine leaned back, licking over his lips and staring as Kurt stayed in place, his eyes still closed and his mouth still slightly puckered. He could faintly hear wet smacking sounds coming from behind him, but he didn’t bother looking. What he had in front of him was much more appealing.

“Oh, the things I want to do to you,” Blaine teased, trailing his fingers down Kurt’s bare chest until they rested just above his towel. Kurt’s eyes fluttered open, and Blaine damn near came on the spot just from how _pretty_ Kurt looked.

“Like what?” Kurt asked, trying to keep up but finding it difficult since all the blood in his brain seemed to have made its way south. Blaine didn’t answer immediately, toying with the top of Kurt’s towel, dragging his finger back and forth across the soft skin of Kurt’s stomach. “I don’t… I mean, I haven’t, um… done anything like, um – “

“That’s perfectly fine,” Blaine answered, cutting off Kurt’s nervous rambling. He slipped a finger underneath the towel, raising an eyebrow. “May I?”

Kurt nodded quickly and probably more enthusiastically than he meant to. “Please.”

Blaine opened up Kurt’s towel and hummed in appreciation. Kurt blushed even harder at the whistle from the guy sitting in the corner. If they were in a different situation, Blaine would have felt guilty for how badly he wanted Kurt, if only because he looked so damn young and sweet. “You’re beautiful, you know.”

Kurt let out a shaky breath at Blaine’s words, smiling a bit at the praise. “What do you want me to do?”

Blaine smiled wickedly, returning his hands to Kurt’s knees and sliding them up his thighs, dragging his nails back down lightly. “I think a practical demonstration is the best way to learn, don’t you?”

“I, um, suppose that - _oh_ ,” Kurt groaned as Blaine wrapped his hand around his cock, holding it loosely. He bit down hard on his lip, the drag of Blaine’s hand stroking him slowly too much already. Blaine lifted his free hand to Kurt’s chin, tugging down with his thumb to release Kurt’s lip from his teeth.

“None of that. I wanna hear you.” Blaine swiped over Kurt’s lower lip. “Better yet, why don’t we get you some practice before the main event.”

Kurt opened his mouth to respond only to feel two fingers slip past his lips. His eyes flew open, looking up at Blaine in question. Blaine pulled his fingers back, tracing over Kurt’s perfect, wet lips.

“I want you to suck them for me, okay sweetheart?” Blaine asked, trying desperately to ignore how hard he was or how badly he wanted to skip everything and fuck Kurt’s mouth. He pushed his fingers back in, moaning softly as Kurt closed his lips around them and sucked gently. “That’s it, you got it. Now keep going.”

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt’s cock, stroking him with more pressure and soaking up all the moans he could feel against his fingers. “Such a pretty cock, too. Can’t wait to see what you taste like.”

Blaine’s words burned through Kurt in a way he never thought possible. He couldn’t see Blaine jerking him off, but he could definitely feel it, and he was already embarrassingly close. Kurt glanced to the side, finding that the two guys sitting next to each other were still watching them, only this time, they were stroking each other. He moaned around Blaine’s fingers, the idea of other men getting off just by watching him making a new surge of heat spread through him. Kurt sucked harder, gradually starting to lick along the line of Blaine’s fingers, hesitating at first because he really had no clue how this worked, but he figured he was doing something right when Blaine groaned loudly in response.

All too soon, Blaine’s fingers were gone and so was the hand that had been stroking him so beautifully. Kurt started to panic internally, wondering if he had done something wrong. “Was that, um… was it okay?”

“Sweetheart, that was more than okay,” Blaine replied, cupping Kurt’s face and rubbing over his cheekbone briefly before pushing himself up so he was standing on the bench, his head almost touching the ceiling and his cock, dark and leaking, directly in Kurt’s line of sight. “I think you’re ready for the real thing now.”

Kurt could feel his nerves firing in every direction, and Blaine seemed to sense it. He reached down for Kurt’s hand, bringing it up so it was hovering inches away from his erection. “Go ahead and touch,” Blaine told him, and Kurt did, hesitating only for a few seconds as he tried to grasp the fact that he was going to touch another man’s dick for the first time in his life. Kurt ran his fingers along the underside, trying to get used to the feeling of the hot skin. He could feel sweat dripping down his own face, the air around them seeming to have grown thicker. Kurt cautiously closed his hand around Blaine, taking in the weight of him pressed against his palm.

Blaine watched Kurt intently as he explored him, and he didn’t mind at all. If anything, it turned him on more knowing that this was Kurt’s first time. He slowly thrust his hips forward, helping Kurt set a deliciously slow pace. Kurt whimpered and Blaine saw Kurt’s free hand inching closer to his own cock, like he wanted to touch but didn’t know if he was allowed to. It was rather entrancing, actually, watching Kurt’s fingers twitch against his pale thigh, his need to get off trying to overpower his self-control.

“A little tighter… that’s it, fuck that feels good,” Blaine murmured, moaning as Kurt squeezed around him more firmly, his hand slick from sweat. “Don’t touch yourself, okay? I’ll take care of you soon.”

Kurt’s free hand stilled and moved back to his side, his fingers clutching to his towel. He was so painfully hard that he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to come, but he also wanted to know what it felt like to have someone else to that to him, so he concentrated on what he was doing, twisting his wrist around the head of Blaine’s cock every few thrusts, making Blaine practically growl. He had forced himself to block out everything else going on in the small room and the fact that there were three other men in there with them, all of them watching.

Blaine suddenly stopped moving and batted Kurt’s hand away gently. “That was so good, sweetheart. So fucking hot.” Blaine leaned forward, holding himself up against the wall with one hand, the other stroking over Kurt’s cheek. “You wanna try something else?”

Kurt let out a long breath, staring at Blaine’s cock, which was only a couple of inches from his face. Before he could really think about it and change his mind, he said ‘yes’. He looked up at Blaine’s face and somehow the soft smile Blaine was giving him made Kurt feel a sense of calm. Blaine stroked his fingers over Kurt’s face a couple more times and then cupped his chin.

“Don’t worry, you’re doing great,” Blaine reassured him. Kurt licked his lips and breathed heavily through his nose as he waited for Blaine’s instructions. “Now open your mouth for me.”

Kurt let his mouth drop open, his tongue sticking out slightly over his bottom lip. Blaine started out slowly, pushing just the head of his cock inside and letting Kurt get used to the feeling. The first thing Kurt noticed was the taste, slightly bitter and a little salty, but not as bad as he expected. He licked at the slit lightly and started to suck, remembering what Blaine seemed to like when he had his fingers in Kurt’s mouth.

Blaine quickly realized that having Kurt’s hand on him had been nothing compared to the feeling of his mouth. Kurt was unsure but definitely made up for it in enthusiasm, sucking at the head of Blaine’s dick like he couldn’t get enough. Blaine slowly started to push in further, careful not to allow himself to abandon all restraint and just fuck into Kurt’s hot, wet mouth until he came down his throat. It was agony, adding half an inch at a time until he was as far as he could go without getting into deep throating territory. Not that Blaine would mind that, but he didn’t want to scare Kurt off. For some amazing, incredible reason, Kurt was letting Blaine do this, and he really didn’t want to screw it up.

The loud grunts and whines around them got louder and Blaine realized that all three of the guys were now grinding against each other, desperately trying to get off at the sight of Kurt’s precious mouth stretched around Blaine’s cock. He made sure to stick his ass out every time he pulled back and moan loudly when he pushed back in, letting them see exactly what they were missing.

“Jesus, Kurt, your mouth is fucking fantastic,” Blaine gasped out as Kurt started to suck harder. He began to drive into Kurt’s mouth faster, a string of praise and curses falling from his mouth among whimpers and breathy moans. “Keep sucking, sweetheart… fuck, yes. Now use your tongue… just like that, yeah.”

Kurt doubled his efforts, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head in time with Blaine’s thrusts. He brought his hand up to wrap his fingers around the part of Blaine’s cock that his mouth couldn’t reach, suddenly remembering seeing someone do that during one of the porn videos he had briefly watched. Blaine certainly appreciated the gesture, his hips starting to stutter and one hand grabbing onto the back of Kurt’s head, his fingers winding through the hair and gripping it to keep Kurt’s mouth in place.

Blaine could feel the heat surging through him, starting at the ends of his fingertips and traveling down to coil tightly in the pit of his stomach. “Kurt, shit, gonna come, oh _god_ …”

Pulling out of Kurt’s mouth at the last possible second, Blaine quickly covered Kurt’s hand with his, using it to jerk himself until he nearly fell over, coming hard all over Kurt’s chin and neck, drops of it dripping down to his chest. Blaine felt his legs shake and he managed to lower himself down so he was kneeling on the bench again, trying to catch his breath. He lifted his head to look at Kurt, who was staring at him in shock, Blaine’s come shining against his skin. _Shit_.

“Kurt, I’m sorry, sweetheart, I just – “ Blaine tried to explain that there was no way he could have moved further away without toppling backwards onto the floor, but then Kurt was wiping his fingers across the come on his chin, gathering it up on his fingers and looking at it with wide eyes. Blaine swallowed hard as Kurt brought his fingers to his mouth and gave them a tentative lick.

He had never seen the appeal of swallowing before, but there was definitely something about having Blaine’s come on his skin that made Kurt want to try it. He noticed Blaine watching him lick his fingers and blushed again, startling as a loud groan filled the room, coming from one of the men in their “audience”. Kurt dropped his hand from his mouth quickly, suddenly feeling self-conscious and much more aware of his own neglected cock. He started to worry that Blaine would just get up and leave him there to take care of himself, but then Blaine was surging forward and covering his mouth with his own, his tongue immediately pressing inside.

Blaine broke away just as suddenly as he started, bending down to lick and nip at Kurt’s chest and stomach, his hands smearing his come across Kurt’s skin. Kurt arched against Blaine’s mouth, needing more of anything and everything that Blaine was willing to give him. Blaine definitely didn’t disappoint, quickly working his way lower and taking all of Kurt’s length down at once. Kurt practically wailed, not even bothering trying to keep his hips still as Blaine sucked him. It only took a couple minutes for Kurt’s orgasm to crash over him, Blaine swallowing around him until he was whimpering and slumped over on the bench, his eyes squeezed shut and his throat dry and raw. It happened so quickly that Kurt didn’t even notice the other guys leaving the room, clearly satisfied with the show he and Blaine gave them.

“You okay there, Kurt?” Blaine asked, brushing the hair back from Kurt’s forehead. Kurt responded with a slight nod, sitting up and trying to stay that way. Blaine leaned forward to kiss him much more tenderly than he had a few minutes ago. “You’re incredible. You sure you haven’t done this before?”

Kurt laughed quietly, shaking his head in disbelief at how his day had turned out. “I’m pretty sure I would have remembered something like that.”

Blaine smiled at him again before standing up. “Well, I gotta get going, but I hope to see you again sometime.”

“Do you come here often?” Kurt asked, once again scolding himself for sounding like an idiot. “I mean, I think I could use some practice, and if you’re around, maybe we could, um, do that?”

“Practice.” Blaine grinned. “Yeah, we’ll go with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> To rec/reblog on Tumblr, here is the post! :)


End file.
